Episode 5890 (25 March 2019)
Synopsis Tiffany and Evie return to Walford looking bruised and fatigued. The pair have got themselves caught up in fraudulent drug debts, and Evie tells Tiffany where she's hiding some money in Ted's flat, and Tiffany makes an onset while Evie stays put. They are soon followed by a dense looking Keanu who has returned from Spain. Ruby has decided to take the text messages from Ross on Matt's phone to her SOIT officer to be used as evidence, Martin forewarns her about the picture Ross has on his phone, but Ruby is hanging tough to go forward. There is an amateurish atmosphere between Martin and Kush on the market following the smooch with Bex. Sharon is thrown off guard when she apprehends that Keanu has returned, although he doesn't defer to notice her presence when she calls him out. Patrick has decided to interview both parties before making a decision on which business he's going to invest in, and is entertained by the idea of hosting a dragons den reproduction. The Taylors are contented with the return of Keanu, but Karen wants answers on where he's been and what he's been up to. Tiffany is ransacked when the money is missing and Bernadette overhears a hazardous Tiffany turning over the flat and demands answers when confronting her. It's Halfway's birthday, and he's a little gutted when his birthday present from Whitney is a watch rather than a positive pregnancy test. Kush and Bex decide to put the kiss behind them and Bex supports Kush on the stall whom Sonia isn't too affected about when she observes it and arrays Bex home to carry on revising for her exams. Meanwhile, a now conscious Ross advances Martin and Martin gives warning that if he ever sees him around the area, he'll put him through a wall. Bernadette gets suspicious when Tiffany says nothing is wrong, but then she turns hysteric and buries herself behind a wall when she sees a group of lads. She later unfolds to Bernadette that she and Evie are in debt with drugs dealers and the men are out to get them. Keanu beads by to see Phil and at the same time he receives a message from Sharon asking him to meet her at the café, despair and broken by her, Keanu sends Phil instead and Sharon makes up the excuse that she wanted Phil to take Denny to the dentist. Danny Hardcastle, an associate of Phil's, turns up at the Archers and announces it was his money Keanu was laundering through the garages, and now they've been closed down, Danny wants to know what's next. Patrick enjoys hosting his Dragons Den reproduction with Denise, Kim and Mitch. He decides to rent out a Salon for one day for both parties so they can put their plans into action. Keanu opens up his hate toward Sharon and claims the love he had for her is gone and he wishes he could get his hands around her throat. Bernadette breaks down to Karen about Tiffany and begs for her help. Keanu tells Phil he's prepared to clean up the mess in Spain and begin laundering money again, but this time, over here. Cast Regular cast *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Evie Steele - Sophia Capasso *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Kim Fox-Hubbard - Tameka Empson *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Dennis Rickman Jr - Bleu Landau *Pearl Fox-Hubbard - Arayah (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ross Swinden - Ossian Luke *Evie's Bloke - Ben Williams-Lee *Danny Hardcastle - Paul Usher Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *23A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *31 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Kathy's Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell's Autos *George Street *Walford East Tube Station *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *First appearance of Keanu Taylor since 7th February 2019. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Keanu is back in Walford and Sharon is pleased to see him safely home - but he refuses to have anything to do with his her. Phil receives an unwelcome visit from his money-laundering associate Danny (former Brookside star Paul Usher, best known to fans of the Liverpool soap as bad boy Barry Grant). Tiffany sneaks into Ted's flat to find a hidden stash of cash so she can help Evie - prompting a worried Bernadette to intervene. Patrick tells Mitch, Denise and Kim he has rented a salon to try out both of their business ideas. Category:2019 Episodes